50 Years
by gaybows
Summary: <html><head></head>Heather and Naya meet on the plane. They talk and as weeks pass, they become best friends. little did they know they were about to become more. HEYA</html>


CHAPTER 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first fic and my friend also helped me do this so yeah please give me some suggestions if you have and please review! Thank you!**

Naya was looking at her time and realized she's gonna be late for her flight "oh shit! hurry up please! i'm gonna be late! ugh!" she said to the driver. The traffic was really getting into her. Just a little more and snixx will come out. Naya was going to Hawaii for a break from all the drama and hectic shit that has been going on with her work. Maybe a little relaxation in the beach because it always keeps her calm when she hears the sound of the water splashing in the sand or rocks.

Naya arrived at the airport luckily, just 5 minutes late and she got to get in the plane before it left her. she looked for her seat and sat on the aisle seat because she is a little tiny bit scared of flights. well, okay a lot.  
>Naya didn't realize that there was someone beside her. She looked at the girl and saw the most beautiful blue eyes she's ever seen in her entire life.<p>

"hi" the girl with the mesmerizing blue eyes said

"uhm oh hi!" i replied

"i'm heather. heather morris. but you can call me hemo." she said with a big smile on her face

"hi hemo! i'm naya rivera but you can call me naya?" i laughed.

"okay naya" she giggled and GOD HER LAUGH IS OH MY OH MY OH MY

"so... naya why are you going to hawaii?"

"well hemo," i giggled "i want to have a vacation because it has been really hectic at work and I just really need a break." i sighed

"what about you?" i asked

"i just really want a me time, you know." she smiled at me  
>i smiled back.<p>

i didn't even realize we're in the sky now. wow she's amazing. i really wish i could talk to her but she's sleeping and i don't really want to wake her up because she looks very peaceful and pretty.

just 30 minutes more before we arrive at our destination and i'm really sad because i won't get to spend more time with hemo. Anyway, i'm gonna rest for the last half an hour of our flight.

"naya. nayaaaaaa. nayaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

i heard someone calling my name

"nayaaaaa"

it was heather.

"wake up naya. we're here. we're about to land honey." hemo said

I suddenly shot awake when i heard land and yes okay i admit i got half awake when she called me honey.

"we're about to land? whaaaat! oh shit!" i panicked

"why naya?"

"well, okay, i'm kind of scared. okay okay a lot scared"

"naya, honey, don't panic. look at me in the eyes naya"  
>i looked at her straight in the eyes and wow those beautiful blue eyes<br>heather held both of my hands

"so naya, which hotel are you staying in?"

"i'm gonna stay at crystal hotel. what about you?" i asked her

"OH MY GOSH! i'm gonna stay at crystal hotel too!" she said excitedly

"really? wanna meet up for lunch later?" i asked her

"sure! let's just meet up at the lobby after an hour when we reach the hotel. let's just ride in the same taxi."

"okay" i told hemo.

she released both my hands and i was kind of disappointed but then i just realized we already landed. she is so good at distracting me.

* * *

><p>We got off the plane, went to get our luggage, and got a taxi to our hotel.<p>

We arrived at the hotel in about 30 minutes and the time now is 11:30am.

"Hi! reservation for Naya Rivera?" I said to the girl on the counter

"oh yes! naya! hi! 3rd floor room 301." she replied

she handed me the key to my room and i said a thank you to her.  
>Heather got checked in after I did and she was on 3rd floor 302.<br>OUR ROOMS ARE BESIDE EACH OTHER I KNOW! God has laid a hand.

"So, we'll meet each other after an hour?" i told her

"yep! In about 12:30 i'm gonna go to your room, okay?"

"yeah sure!"

We got in the elevator and went on our seperate rooms.

* * *

><p>"Hi ma'am what would you like to order?"<p>

Hemo and I are having lunch in CPK, California Pizza Kitchen.

"What do you want NayNay?" Hemo asked

wait. did she just call me naynay?

"anything goes for me." i told her.

"okay. we'll get Hawaiian Pizza please." she said to the waitress

"Okay. I'll be back with your order in about 10 minutes." She smiles and leaves.

10 minutes have past and the waitress finally came with our order.

"Thank you." Hemo and I said to the waitress.

"So.. what food do you hate?" I asked.

"Hmmm, I hate waffles." Hemo said, grimaced.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked.

"Red. because red looks hot on me" I said, smirking.

"when's your birthday?" i asked her

"February 1. what about you?" she replied

"My birthday is on January 12"

We started to ask each other more multiple questions until I realized we were almost playing 20 questions.

* * *

><p>As we finished lunch, we decided to spend the afternoon together at the park and get ice cream.<br>Heather really loves pistachio flavored ice cream and now she knows that i love cookie dough flavored ice cream.  
>We just sat on the swings and enjoyed the silence. it was comfortable silence and we really just enjoyed our ice cream.<p>

"NayNay?" she said. we're now walking back to our hotel

"Yes, Hemo?" I looked at her, smiling.

She linked her pinky with mine. I starred at it with a smile on my face.

"Is that okay?" She asked

"yes. definitely." i replied, with a big smile on my face.

Yay! please review!


End file.
